


Reunited

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You and Trent haven’t seen each other for a long while, and… clearly missed each other a lot. What started with an innocent shoulder massage escalated quickly.
Relationships: Trent Burns/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Reunited

What is better than this feeling you get after passing your last exam? The overwhelming sensation of freedom, the excitement for the upcoming summer months full of joy… Well, you could easily tell what’s better than that - the anticipation to be finally reunited with someone you missed so much your heart is aching, and your skin is burning at the thought of this someone’s kisses.

You were sitting on the college porch counting minutes and seconds before finally melting in his arms, and your heart nearly skipped a beat when you saw a familiar truck approaching the building. You haven’t seen each other for what felt like ages… Okay, actually only like… three weeks or so, but damn. You missed him like crazy - his face, his touch, the sound of his voice… You both were busy these days - you had really important exams, and Trent had a lot of work too - many people wanted their lawns mowed, and he took this chance to earn some more money. Now you were finally free and Trent was almost there to pick you up.

\- Hey there! - He smiled broadly, getting out of the car, and you immediately rushed into his welcoming embrace. Trent lifted you up easily as you wrapped your arms around him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He was warm and a bit sweaty, but you didn’t care.

\- Hey, I missed you so much… - you whispered, inhaling this familiar musky scent of his skin you’ve always found so ridiculously enjoyable.

\- Missed you too, babe, - he murmured, gently tucking your hair behind the ear as you finally faced him. He smiled before capturing your lips in a tender and longing kiss.

\- How was your exam?

\- All went well… Even better than I expected. So I’m free now… All yours.

\- All mine? Wow, that’s tempting, - Trent laughed, kissing you again playfully. - Are you hungry? I got us some pizza. Let’s go home and eat it, how ‘bout that?

***

Soon you were in Trent’s trailer, happy and full.

\- So, how did _you_ spend this time? - You asked, throwing the empty pizza boxes into the wastebasket.

\- Ugh. Worked a lot, - Trent winced, stretching. - Worked this morning too. I’m not complaining ‘cause it’s money after all… But in such heat it’s a bit exhausting.

\- I think I know how to help, - you smirked. - A little massage, maybe?

\- Hm… Sounds nice to me. ‘Cause I really missed your hands. I mean… Not just hands, but… Yeah, - he winked.

\- Alright, - you cocked an eyebrow. - Take off your shirt.

\- Yes ma’am.

A few moments later Trent was lying on the bed on his belly, as you climbed on top of him.

\- Does it feel good? - You asked, kneading on his shoulderblades, trying to find the best amount of pressure.

\- Mmm… yeah… - He almost purred. - Do that again, baby…

You kept working down the curve of his spine, enjoying his satisfied grunts and feeling his muscles relaxing under your touch.

\- There you go, - you bent down and kissed his shoulder. - Better?

\- Oh yeah, much better, - he smiled mischievously, and suddenly made a swift movement. You shrieked, feeling like you’re about to fall, but his strong arms caught you and flipped you over, so that you found yourself caged between him and the mattress.

\- Got ya, - He chuckled, and leaned in for a kiss. It was deep and needy and you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, wrapping your legs around his hips.

\- Hey, I bet you need massage even more than I did, - Trent suddenly suggested. - You’ve spent so much time studying at the desk… Let me take care of you.

\- I can’t possibly say no to this, - you agreed.

\- Let me help you than… - Trent’s hands slipped underneath your shirt and you lifted your arms, helping him remove it. Your bra followed, and soon you were lying like he did before.

As soon as his fingers dug into your shoulders, you immediately realized how tensed you actually were. Now your muscles finally relaxed under his kneading fingers.

\- Jesus, that’s so good, - you moaned, feeling his thumbs pressing along your spine.

\- It’s not the only thing I can do…

The touch of his warm lips on your skin made you shiver as he started softly kissing his way down your spine until he reached your lower back. You could feel his tongue dragging against your skin and your brain was literally screaming, picturing how erotic it all must look.

\- Trent, - you breathed out weakly when he kneaded your butt and hooked his fingers over the waistband of your shorts. - It’s uh… It’s getting pretty hot over here…

\- Indeed, - he chuckled, pulling your shorts down. Kissing your lower back again, he let the pads of his fingers brush along your slit and even through the fabric of your panties his touch was electric. His caress was torturously unhurried, and by the time he tugged down your underwear, you were a writhing mess, all wet and ready for him.

You let out a strangled whimper when he reached between your folds, pressing tight circles on your throbbing clit. Moaning into the pillow, you clenched onto the sheets, arching your back. It was all what Trent was waiting for. He carefully lifted your lower body a bit more, and you could swear you saw the stars behind your eyelids when his tongue made contact with your tender flesh.

Now this was getting already too much to handle - his tongue rolling over your clit again and again, the humming sounds he was making, his hands gripping on your hips to hold you steady… It didn’t take long before you came hard, moaning out his name as the wave of pure bliss spread over you, causing your body tremble.

\- Gosh, that was amazing, - you panted as Trent tumbled in bed next to you and pulled you closer for a kiss. - Exactly what I needed.

\- I knew that, - Trent smirked cockily.

\- Guess it’s your turn now, - you smiled, kissing the bridge of his nose and pushing him gently to lie on his back. Trent obeyed, and soon you were straddling him, palms pressing against his chest as you kissed him passionately. You kissed his lips before moving further down his jawline, letting your tongue trace his Adam’s apple. Now it was your turn to explore his body without hurry, his collarbones and pecs, the soft flesh of his abdomen. Trent sighed, shivering when your lips ghosted against the scars on his lower belly while your hands reached to undo his jeans. He lifted his hips and you tugged his pants down together with the boxers, just enough to let his cock spring free.

\- Oh hell, - Trent hissed as you dragged your tongue along his length and let it swirl over the tip. His fingers tangled in your hair as you wrapped your lips around him, your hand at the base of his cock moving in a steady rhythm as you bobbed your head up and down. His breath went faster and his hips bucked as he let out soft grunts of pleasure and mumbled breathless praises. The sounds he made never failed to turn you on. It was honestly the hottest thing you’ve ever heard. You felt his cock twitching in your mouth, he was already close.

\- Y/n, - he panted, tightening his grip on your hair. - I… Need you.

His hoarse whisper almost made you shudder with delight. Yes, you wanted him inside you as well. Letting go of his cock you helped him to get rid of his jeans and boxers, and straddled him again. You both moaned with pleasure, as you lowered yourself, finally sinking down on his cock. Damn, you loved the way he was stretching you, an absolutely blissful feeling. Your palms against his chest, you started to roll your hips against him slowly, savoring the sensation.

Trent’s hands skimmed up your sides and landed on your breasts, kneading and squeezing, thumbs brushing against your hardened nipples sending sparks of pleasure through your body. God, it’s been too long, but it was totally worth the wait. You rolled your hips faster and faster, lost in the sensation, chasing your release that was already building deep in your core. Trent groaned and lifted his upper body, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face into your neck. You gasped, immediately reaching his head, ruffling and tugging on his soft hair. He kissed and sucked on the tender flesh of your throat, thrusting up deeper and harder, until you finally clenched around him, letting out an obscene moan as your orgasm was incredibly intense. Trent followed you almost immediately, and you clung to each other, breathing frantically while riding out your climaxes.

Your body felt limp, but Trent was still holding you tightly against his frame, his cock still buried inside you.

\- Can we… Just stay like this for a little while? - He whispered into your ear. - I just… Missed you so damn much.

\- Sure, - you mumbled, kissing his temple and caressing the back of his neck.

It felt really nice just to be in his arms again, knowing the summer had just begun, and you knew for sure it would be full of tender moments just like this.

\- I really enjoyed this massage, by the way, - you hushed, and he chuckled softly against your skin.

\- The pleasure is mine.


End file.
